Benny's Fun Park
by 0-MrDragon-0
Summary: A kind of semi-sequel to 'The Cat'. Yuuki's got tickets for a fun park and she's going to take Yori and the Chairman, right? Wrong. Enter Zero and Kaname.


A/N Well, for starters I'd like to say a massive thanks to everyone who's reviewed 'The Shower Attack!' and 'The Cat'. I think I have the best reviewers in fanfic; you're all so encouraging!

Next, this is a kinda semi-sequel to 'The Cat'. I don't _think_ any fore reading is really necessary, apart from one or two wee bits, but reading the first two might be a good idea to get an idea of the characters etc.

Lastly, the more I write the less funny it seems to get, in my opinion :) but I hope that you all enjoy this very much!

* * *

Benny's Fun Park

Zero stood, staring in a kind of transfixed horror at the entrance to Benny's Fun Park where the sign proclaimed 'A fun day out for all the family!'. Already he could feel his soul slowly giving up on life and, fighting back the depths of despair, he turned with a muted whimper to the two people standing in queue with him; one a lovely, wonderful, sweet, kind, pretty...

"Zero!" Yuuki shrieked loudly, "Come on! Don't stand there staring into space! Smile!"

Having successfully burst the poor hunter's eardrums, Yuuki proceeded to reach past Kaname to grab Zero's cheeks and force them into a smile. Deciding it was probably best to humour her rather than risk needing facial surgery in the near future, Zero forced out a chuckle and patted Yuuki on the head, "I _can _hear you you know Yuuki, no need to shout."

Deciding that Zero was now more in the mood for a 'fun day out', Yuuki gave only a minimal pout in response to his statement and turned quickly back to Kaname, "Isn't this going to be so much fun Kaname-sempai? I can't believe the Chairman actually got us tickets!"

The rest of Yuuki's speech was lost in an unintelligible squeal but her ecstatic excitement reminded Zero exactly who he had to blame for this particular day of torture; the Chairman. Zero hadn't thought much of it when Yuuki, for her birthday, received three tickets to Benny's Fun Park from the Chairman. After all, she was surely going to take the insufferable man who insisted they call him father and her best friend Yori, right?

Wrong.

For some inexplicable reason the Chairman had encouraged her to take her _dear_ brother Zero and her _dear_ friend Kaname-sama, insisting that they seemed to be so much closer lately and that the three of them could have some wonderful bonding time. The fact that the Chairman was wearing pink bunny slippers and an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook!' at the time had made Zero mistakenly believe that he was joking...

'The entire reason that Kaname and I are _so_ much closer is all to do with that infernal ginger monster!' Zero mentally let loose his rage and disbelief at the situation, ignoring the sudden chill and echoing yowl of a cat in the background.

"Come on ZERO!"

Shaking loose his thoughts, Zero looked up to see Yuuki and Kaname at one of the kiosks to enter the park. Trying to force another smile on his face for Yuuki's sake, he moved slowly to where she was showing their tickets, the sounds of carnival music floating over the walls seeming to draw him into his doom. That cheerful happy music with sounds of kids shrieking signalling the end of life as he knew it. The step into the void that would alter his mind and...

"Auk!" Zero let out a choking noise as Yuuki, impatient with the 1.5 centimetres he had moved, grabbed his arm and forced him into the nightmare that was Benny's Fun Park.

"Ahhh! It burns! It burns! I'm melting!"

Zero cried out and sank to the ground in the entranceway. This strange outburst by the teenage boy resulted in a moment of complete silence, even the music was quiet in honour of the moment, as everyone turned to stare at the weirdo.

Kaname casually buffed his fingernails on his jacket lapel as he looked away and pretended not to know the freak writhing on the ground.

Yuuki stared in incomprehension as her adopted brother rolled around on the path at her feet.

Zero finally realised that the sweetness of the park was not in fact melting him and that everyone was staring...

"Shove off!" he muttered as he clambered to his feet and the music, squeals and people moving all returned to normality. Only a few brave young children rudely pointed at the silver-haired boy and for some reason there was now a metre radius around the three Cross Academy students...

"Um, ah," Yuuki fumbled for words appropriate to the situation.

"Kiryuu, congratulations for finally proving yourself to be the most incompetent idiot I know, but if you are _quite_ ready, Yuuki and I are prepared for a fabulous 'fun day out'" the Pureblood hadn't stopped buffing his nails and he had addressed this statement to a poster of 'Barney the Dinosaur!' in an effort to remain dissociated with the hunter.

"Screw you!" Zero returned viciously, now rather red in the face at realising the stupidity of his actions, '_Not_ that I'm admitting Kuran is right!'.

"I'd really rather not if it makes any difference to you," came the succinct reply from the ever cool-headed Pureblood.

Of course, internally Kaname looked something like this:

_Mini cheerleader Kaname dancing rabidly to victory music and performing a very impressive set of splits as he added another point to his side of the scoreboard._

Shaking off a slight grin at the picture, Kaname gave the glaring Kiryuu a smirk and turned to Yuuki who was bouncing excitedly by his side; her mental capacity not quite capable of processing the insults between the two. The Pureblood patted her head, much like one would with a puppy and gave her an indulgent smile, "Now Yuuki, I have planned our day to perfection and have prepared a timetable of events and rides. Unfortunately Kiryuu has set our plan back by five minutes but I believe that if you let myself give you a piggyback then we can still meet the 'Rocky' queue in time for our 9:05 deadline!"

Kaname paused to take a breath and noticed that Kiryuu was staring at him much like he'd grown another head, "Is there a problem?"

"Uh," Kiryuu suddenly grinned, "No, no. Of course not your Lordship! I bow to your superior planning capabilities!" (Kaname looked like he was about to snap something nasty so Zero got to the point) "But you realise that Yuuki went running off in that direction about thirty seconds ago didn't you?"

Zero gestured in the direction of the water rides and Kaname felt a mild panic rising in his chest, "No! No! The water rides aren't until 9:30! Our schedule's ruined!"

Ignoring the sudden burst of laughter from the Hunter, Kaname dashed frantically after Yuuki, mentally rescheduling their day... providing they caught the little plan ruiner of course.

* * *

"KANAME-SAMA! ZERO-KUN!"

"AUUUHHH!" both vampires clapped their hands over their sensitive ears as Yuuki suddenly shrieked at them from the 'Wipe Out' queue. "COME ON! I SAVED YOU PLACES!"

"No, no, no!" Kaname whimpered softly, "'Wipe Out' is scheduled at 9:45!"

Zero couldn't help but snort at the Pureblood's despair over his careful planning, "Don't be such a wuss Kuran, go with the flow for once."

The stony look received in return made Zero's own little internal cheerleader go into his victory dance and pin up an equaliser to Kaname. Meanwhile, Yuuki was still calling for them to join her and the other queuers were starting to look a little irritated, especially that one standing next to her. So both vampires delicately excused themselves through the queue, using Yuuki's voice as a siren beacon and ignoring the dirty looks they were getting from the angry queuers.

"Finally!" Yuuki squealed with excitement as they managed to reach her, that fat man had been difficult to negotiate, "You're just in time!"

"Now, Yuuki," Kuran began limply, "Our schedule..."

"All aboard to get soaked!" called the ride attendant and the three Cross Academy students found themselves carried in the rush to find a free seat.

"Ah, Yuuki," the Pureblood suddenly seemed a little nervous, "Did the man say that we were going to get, wet?"

Yuuki tried to stifle a giggle as she looked at her idol being strapped in beside her, "Of course Kaname-sama! Thats the whole point of a water ride!"

"Whats the matter Kuran? Not scared of getting a little wet are we?" Zero taunted cruelly from the other side of Yuuki.

"No! I just-"

The Pureblood was cut off as the ride started and they were lifted into the air and water jets started to rise beneath them.

"Weaaa!" Yuuki squealed happily as they began to be rocked back and forth in circles and turned upside down. Even Zero couldn't help the grin of anticipation as the adrenaline rushed through him and the water jets got closer...

"Auughh!" Kaname spluttered in horror as the water jets spurted upwards and soaked everyone on the ride, Zero and Yuuki screaming happily along with most of the riders. This treatment continued for another thirty seconds until the riders were eventually lowered to the ground and the harnesses opened.

"Ahh! That was so much FUN! What are we gonna do next? I can't believe how much fun!" Yuuki kept bouncing around the vampires like an irrepressible puppy as they left the ride exit, "Come on! What next?!"

"Well," Kaname pulled a piece of rather soggy paper from his pocket and squinted at the now blurred ink, "I believe that if we adjust the schedule so that we swap the 'Rocky' with 'Wipe Out' we might manage to-"

He stopped as he realised the soaked Hunter in front of him was having difficulty in stopping his laughter, "Yes Kiryuu? What?"

"Ah, haha, uh, you realise don't you, that, uh, h-hah, Yuuki's gone right?"

Kaname looked down at the small blob he had assumed was Yuuki only to realise that it was a young brown-haired girl. And that said young girl was looking up at him with a quivering lip and watery eyes, "M-Mummy?"

Zero couldn't contain his laughter any more as Kaname suddenly realised that he'd been mistaken for a female, "HAH-HAH-HAHA-HAHA!"

Sparing a glare for the prefect who was once again rolling on the floor, Kaname couldn't help but feel a little miffed, 'Sure my hair is a little longer when its wet! But I do _NOT _look like a girl!' Only to notice that the little girl's lip was trembling more violently and tears were starting to leak from the corners of her eyes.

"Uh, no no, don't cry little girl! Don't worry, we'll find your mummy, _won't we_ Kiryuu?" Kaname threatened viciously and was rewarded with the Hunter finishing laughing and pulling himself to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch Kuran. Just pick her up and we'll take her to the information centre."

The Pureblood let out a growl at the insinuation that his underwear might be anything other than perfectly manly and hoisted the girl onto his hip, slightly confused at her struggles to get away from him but too intent on following the Hunter and possibly tripping him up, to notice.

"UNHAND MY DAUGHTER YOU PEADOPHILE!"

This was the only warning the Kaname received before he felt a heavy object collide with the side of his head. Dazed, he fell to the ground, only seeing Kiryuu's shocked face and feeling the girl being grabbed from his arms.

* * *

Of course, Kiryuu hadn't been too concerned when he heard the frantic woman's shout from behind them; they could just turn and Kaname would pretty talk them out of it. What he hadn't expected to turn and see was Kaname being decked over the head with the woman's handbag and falling to the ground. It was at this point that his self-preservation instincts came into play.

"Ma'am," Zero began politely, "I assure you that we-"

THWACK!

"Damn, that lady's got a good arm." were Zero's only muttered words as he lay on the ground next to Kaname, dazed and with a possible concussion.

* * *

It took another five minutes of explaining to a park attendant that they hadn't actually been trying to kidnap the child but rather the exact opposite. Unfortunately, their attempt was rather hindered by the fact that there appeared to be six of the said park attendant. Fortunately, the female teenage attendant thought they were the two cutest guys she'd met all summer and only threatened to report them so that she could have them all to herself for another few minutes.

Eventually though, Kaname and Zero found themselves released from the multiple park-attendant and tyrannical mother and were able to follow hot on the trail of their beloved Yuuki. The fact that Yuuki didn't appear to have missed them or even come looking for them didn't dampen their enthusiasm.

* * *

"Finally!" Kaname gasped in relief, "Look Kiryuu, there!" Kaname pointed to the 'Waltzers' queue and Zero also heaved a sigh of short-lived relief. Relief because the Pureblood/Hunter team had finally managed to locate the real Yuuki. He hadn't believed it when Kaname said he could follow Yuuki's trail all the way from 'Wipe Out', and he was right. Fortunately the dog had belonged to a very old blind lady and she had just assumed Kaname was another very large dog when he had sniffed right up to her dog's... well... 'Some things are just better left unsaid' Zero thought with a surprising amount of sympathy.

The relief was short-lived because as soon as Yuuki caught sight of her two favourite boys she began to call and wave frantically, nearly knocking over the man standing next to her and severely exacerbating the vampires' twin headaches.

"There you two are! I've been waiting forever! OOO, HERE WE GO!"

This said, Yuuki grabbed the two boys, pulled them under the queue barrier and forced them into one of the teacup shapes. Zero felt a little nervous about the murderous stares coming from the queuers but just twisted the teacup round so that they were glaring at his back. Of course, this made Yuuki realise that they could spin the teacup themselves and she began violently encouraging Zero and Kaname in joining her to make sure their teacup spun the fastest. This attempt was slightly hindered by Kaname turning the wheel in the opposite direction but then the ride started and Zero had more important things to worry about. Things like making sure he didn't bump into the Pureblood with every rotation and, more importantly, making sure said Pureblood didn't use the spinning teacup as an excuse to lean into Yuuki.

The park attendant hadn't been aware before then that it was possible to wage a full scale battle in a spinning teacup but Zero and Kaname soon educated him. However, somewhere between trying to force Zero's head dangerously near the turning wheel, "KURAN! YOU ARE DEAD!" and attempting to remove Kaname bodily from the teacup, "KIRYUU! I _WILL _KICK YOU!" Yuuki noticed what they were doing and proceeded to stand up in the still spinning teacup and give a full on lecture about safety on Park Rides.

Thus is was three slightly ruffled and miffed students that traipsed past the Ride Operator and ignored the stare he was giving them. Until Zero realised why he was staring at them.

"Kuuuckkk!"

Both Yuuki and Kaname turned in slight concern as they heard Kiryuu choking loudly, 'No. Kaname did _not_ feel guilty about almost destroying the Hunter's reproductive organs.' but found that Zero was in fact actually laughing too hard to breathe. He was creased almost double and laughing so hard that it came out in strangled gurgles. He was also pointing directly at the Pureblood.

Kaname felt the cold wash of horrid realisation creep down his spine as he raised a hand tentatively to his head...

"MY HAIR!"

Yuuki was now also staring and trying very, very hard not to laugh at her saviour's unfortunate predicament. It just so happened that water and drying had a nasty effect on the Pureblood's normally sleek and shiny mane. 'Well, it really does look like a mane now,' Yuuki mused.

This proud mane had now turned into something vaguely resembling a fuzzy bush.

Kiryuu had once again sunk to the ground, he was going to stop counting how many times that had happened now, and was struggling to breathe. Yuuki had given into the temptation to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle the giggles. Kaname was frantically trying to smooth his hair, find a mirror, resist the urge to hit Kiryuu, call someone for emergency hair products and trying not to cry.

Surprisingly, Yuuki was able to engage her empathic system and kicked the shaking form of Zero on the ground to get him to stop laughing. She then looked at the weepy Pureblood straight in the face and said the most wonderful words Kaname had ever heard, "Kaname-sama, don't worry about your hair, you still look more beautiful than anyone here! And we'll go to the Gift Shop right now to buy you a hair bobble!"

Yuuki then turned dramatically and started striding purposefully, determined not to let her saviour cry. Zero, who had stopped laughing as soon as he heard the beautiful bit, gave a vicious sneer at Kaname, who was looking weepy for a different reason now, and remarked cuttingly,

"The Gift Shop is in the opposite direction."

Red-faced, Yuuki stalked past the two vampires in the right direction this time.

* * *

Kaname gave into the urge to hit Kiryuu.

* * *

His therapist would be disappointed, he had been encouraging Kaname to pursue meditation and calming techniques in an effort to calm the anger. They had made significant progress with his violence towards Aido but Kaname figured that his animosity towards Kiryuu was a lost cause. He had _NOT_ appreciated his therapist's sentiment that he might have unresolved sexual tension but after demonstrating the reason he was in therapy, 'He wasn't _that_ nasty', the therapist had assured him that the subject would not be broached in future sessions.

* * *

'Any amicable feelings towards Kiryuu after the 'Cat' incident (cue echoing yowls and shivers) had been thoroughly destroyed by this outing', Kaname fumed miserably as the three Cross Academy students left the Gift Shop.

"Really Kaname-sama," Yuuki attempted to sound optimistic, "I can't understand how they could have sold out on all the other hair bobbles... You know, it doesn't look so bad..."

She let her encouragements trail off and took a sideways glance at Zero. He looked suspiciously smug but had so far refrained from commenting on Kaname's new 'Sparkly Barbie Hairband'. What innocent, trusting Yuuki couldn't know was that Zero had actually found the hair accessories first and had bought all except the most embarrassing.

"My Kaname, now you really _do _look like a woman," Zero smirked.

Yuuki gave a sigh as Kaname let out a vicious growl and made a flying tackle at the Hunter, 'Should have known that they'd start fighting eventually, oooh, candy floss!'

Attracted by the shiny, pink candy floss, Yuuki moved towards the vendor like a fly towards poo; leaving the two vampires scrapping it out in front of a growing audience.

Eventually however, the two realised that neither was going to get the upper hand and the impromptu illegal betting ring that had arisen around the fight was left disappointed as they made a truce. Why this truce involved Zero placing his right thumb and forefinger at a ninety degree angle on his forehead he wasn't sure... but Kaname seemed satisfied. This left them to once again chase frantically after Yuuki.

Fortunately, this time it didn't take very long to find her and there were no embarrassing incidents... no, not one.

Well, ok. There was one...

* * *

_Zero and Kaname sprint frantically in an effort to escape the man in the Barney the Dinosaur costume who is trying to molest them._

* * *

"Kaname-sama! Zero-kun! Look! I bought you both some candy floss! And some rainbow stars! And some gumballs! And some cookie dough! And FLYING SAUCERS!" Yuuki squealed, already well on her way to a very impressive sugar high.

"Ah, how... thoughtful... of you Yuuki," Kaname managed to mumble around the gumball that had just been pushed into his mouth. Zero tried to express similar sentiments but was unable to open his cemented jaws. 'At least there is one advantage to sticky sweets' Kaname thought victoriously, until he too realised that he couldn't wrench his jaws apart.

Somehow though, Yuuki was unaffected by the jaw-glueing effect and she continued to chatter happily, if a little hyperly, and stuff more sweets down the throats of the two vampires.

By the time they had reached Yuuki's next ride destination, the 'Corkscrew' rollercoaster, Kaname was feeling more than a little ill from sugar overdose. However, Zero's contemptuous look when he tried to excuse himself from the ride forced him to steel his stomach and settle into the carriage alongside the silver-haired boy. In front of them, Yuuki gave a loud cheer as the wheels started turning and they found themselves being dragged up the long hill before the drop.

"Uh, Kaname? You're not going to be sick are you?" Zero had suddenly realised that it might not be such a good idea to goad an ill person onto a rollercoaster, especially if you were sitting beside said ill person.

"Don't be ridiculous Kiryuu," Kaname muttered sullenly, "A person of my calibre does not get _sick _on a rollercoaster!"

Zero just nodded desperately in agreement, hoping that the ashen look on the Pureblood's face was just anticipation.

"Well if you are, don't-!"

Zero found his words snatched away from him as they reached the top of the climb and suddenly dropped in a corkscrewing motion, "AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Beside him, Kaname was expressing similar sentiments, though in a slightly less exuberant fashion, "Aauuuuugggggggghhhhhhh!"

Zero managed to force his head against the G-forces to scream at Kaname, "NO! DON'T YOU DARE!"

But it was too late.

"Huuuuiiiiiigggggg!"

"Splat!"

It was unfortunate that Zero had happened to sit on the outside, and that the G's pulled Kaname's sick in his direction. Very unfortunate.

The carriage pulled into the station and Yuuki bounced out of her seat; the adrenaline still rushing through her system. She turned to the two boys, an excited smile stretched across her face, "Oh!"

Kaname sat looking miserable; some saliva still dribbling out of his mouth to join the rest on his shirt. Zero sat looking furious; Kaname's sick splattered across his upper torso and face.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!" Zero screamed in frustration at his predicament. Kaname merely sat, still looking slightly pale.

So once again it was up to Yuuki to bring peace to this delicate situation. Well, it was up to her to tell them to both go wash their shirts and faces cos' they looked disgusting and they were starting to stink in the sun.

Words cannot describe how furious and utterly repulsed by this situation Kiryuu was but he managed to save his attempt at killing the Pureblood until they had reached the bathroom. Granted, drowning Kaname in a sink of water wasn't one of his most inventive out of the '50 Best Ways To Kill Kaname' plans. And it was just unfortunate that there had happened to be an ex-marine sharing the bathroom who disliked the idea of murder.

However, they both managed to make it safely out of the bathroom eventually. Apparently Kaname felt a tiny smidgeon of guilt for being sick all over Kiryuu as he persuaded the ex-marine that it was just a friendly joke, really, just a friendly joke...

"There you are!" Yuuki sounded bored and impatient and Zero and Kaname couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that they were ruining her day, "I've been back to the candy shop and I went to the tattoo parlour; don't worry Kaname-sama, its fake, and I went to the hair braid shop and I fed the squirrels and I-"

Zero felt his guilt being immediately released as he realised that she hadn't waited for them at all and that she appeared to be having a perfectly good day. In fact, he really felt angry that Yuuki was managing to have such a great time, when every time _he _started to enjoy himself the stupid Pureblood managed to something even more ludicrous. Zero had no way of knowing that Kaname was actually thinking the exact same thoughts but he couldn't help but be a little creeped out when he and Kaname turned and glared at each other in perfect synchronisation.

"-don't worry, the sun will soon dry you both out and I've decided where we're going next!"

The two vampires were snapped out of their glare-fest as Yuuki suddenly beamed at them and then turned and ran in another direction, "Follow me!"

* * *

Their journey towards the next mystery ride was slightly interrupted, 'Stupid Kuran decides after he's puked that _now _he wants to eat!' by lunch, Yuuki assured them that the next ride wouldn't be violent, but they were eventually standing in a queue to the 'Loveboats'.

"Alright Kuran," Zero whispered viciously behind Yuuki's back, "Winner gets to go in the boat with Yuuki _and _gets bragging rights. The loser gets nothing."

Kaname nodded his head in agreement to the terms as they both prepared their fists...

"3... 2... 1... !"

"HAHA! Oh yeah! Paper beats rock! Suck on _THAT_ Kuran!" Zero proceeded to do a rather rabid victory dance and turned to grab Yuuki for the next boat, 'WHAT?'

"SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE ZERO-KUN, KANAME-SAMA!"

Both Zero and Kaname turned to look at each other in disbelief as Yuuki disappeared into the tunnel with... Ichijou!? The blond noble was looking a little nervous as the boat slowly drifted away from the two furious vampires on the dock.

"Quick! We have to catch them up!" Kaname grabbed the next pink boat and practically dragged the couple onto the docks as he and Kiryuu launched themselves into the boat.

"Doesn't this thing go any faster!" the Pureblood growled furiously as he and Kiryuu slowly slipped into the entrance of the 'Tunnel of Love'.

"Don't be stupid Kuran! Its a ride! We can't control it!" Zero snorted derisively, "Drat! We can't even see Yuuki ahead."

Both vampires had to admit defeat as they couldn't see Yuuki's boat in the dark circular tunnel, then they both froze as the strains of a love song began to make its way through the speakers,

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Zero moaned brokenly and curled into a ball. Kaname looked a little surprised by the Hunter's antics.

"I haven't heard this song before Kiryuu but I don't think it sounds _that _bad."

Zero merely raised his head from his hands and looked at Kaname in disbelief.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

"You've _NEVER _seen titanic before!?"

"I never had a particular reason to," Kaname stated a bit defensively.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone_

Zero just snorted, "Well obviously you don't watch it for a_ reason_! You watch it because you've got a girl who thinks stupid Leonardo is just the most romantic guy to ever grace this earth."

"Oh," Kaname just blinked and shrugged his defence at never having a girl to encourage him to watch sappy movies.

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

"So, um, how long does the ride last?" Kaname asked in an attempt to break the sudden awkward silence, "Oh, wait, we're slowing down."

Zero looked up in confusion, "We're in the middle of the tunnel... we shouldn't be slowing down..."

Their little pink boat ground to a halt as the vampires looked around in confusion. Suddenly a crackly voice came over the PA system, "Dear ladies and gentlemen. I do apologise but it appears that we are having a bit of a ride delay. Not to worry though, our mechanics will be here shortly. In the meantime I must ask you _NOT _to leave the ride and to keep your arms and legs inside the boats... thank you."

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

As per usual, it took a moment for the truth to sink into their heads.

"WHAT!?" both screeched simultaneously, then glared at the other for copying.

"We're seriously stuck in here?" Kaname asked slightly desperately.

"No you spoon! We're not moving because this is all in your imagination! Of course we're stuck!" came Zero's highly sarcastic reply. This led to another glare from both vampires but they broke it off as the song began to repeat through the speakers.

"We're stuck... with the same song..."

This time Zero didn't say anything sarcastic, but he did find out that it is very difficult to knock yourself unconscious against the side of a pink plastic boat...

* * *

_2 hours later_

"FREEDOM! SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM!" Zero stumbled from the boat and fell weeping to the ground.

Kaname too stumbled from the boat, his brain too tortured to realise anything but that the song had _finally_ stopped!

"Please, please never again!" Zero was still sobbing on the ground as Kaname collapsed slowly beside him.

"Its ok Kiryuu, we survived, we made it."

Zero gave a broken nod as he registered the Pureblood's words. He wouldn't even have chosen to put his worst enemy through that torture; this was officially the _worst _day of his life.

"Zero! Kaname-sama! Its such a shame the ride broke after Ichijou-sempai and I got off!"

The two vampires on the ground raised their heads to see Yuuki skipping towards them, the blond noble following in her wake.

"I bet you enjoyed the chance to just talk to each other though! I hope you didn't worry about me! Ichijou-sempai took me round lots of the rides and he bought me an ice-cream!"

Yuuki had reached them and showed her strawberry swirl ice-cream, Ichijou holding a toffee crunch variety.

"Its so YUMMY! Ah! Sempai! You have ice-cream on you cheek!"

Yuuki leaned over to Ichijou and licked the ice-cream from his cheek. Ichijou suddenly looked terrified, his eyes locked on the wild looking vampires that were snarling viciously.

"Um, I'll just, uh, I'll just... go... now. Bye!"

Ichijou turned tail and dashed as fast as he could in the opposite direction, praying that he would survive to see tomorrow.

* * *

"Come on you two! We've only got a few hours left and there's so many rides that we have to do!" Yuuki beamed down at the two dispirited vampires.

Zero felt such a horrible, horrible person but after exchanging a mournful glance with Kaname, who was in complete agreement, he said, "Um, sorry Yuuki. But I think we've both had enough. We're gonna head off home now." He didn't dare look at Yuuki's face, not wanting to see the disappointment as her 'fun day out' was cut short.

"B-but," Yuuki's voice came out as a whimper and both Kaname and Zero winced, "I-I, thought we were having f-fun?"

The battle was over before it had even begun; Commander Yuuki's clever teardrop troops massacred the Kaname-Zero Commander willpower troops before they had even reached the stage of fighting back.

Kaname exchanged another glance with Zero, then sighed, "Of course Yuuki, we're having a great day!"

The tears were still clearly in evidence so Zero chimed in his agreement, "Yeah! Yeah, we were just... uh... worried that you might be tired but not want to say so, cos, um... yeah."

The tears vanished as if they had never existed, "Great! Come on! Next up is the 'Dodgems'!"

Yuuki once again ran off in a random direction, leaving the two boys to drag their feet and willpower slowly after her. They might have been suspicious about the sudden disappearance of the tears but _Yuuki_ wasn't smart enough to know how to manipulate them. _Yuuki_ was too sweet and innocent to _possibly_ ever blackmail her two heros. Wasn't she?

'I hate that girl' Zero's internal cheerleader, who had been getting steadily more depressed, was forced to add a Yuuki section to the scoreboards.

"Here!" Yuuki stopped at the queue in front of the brightly coloured Dodgem rink. Both vampires moved slowly to join her and stared in helplessness at the rink; music blaring and children shrieking as they bumped into each other.

"Ee! It looks so cool! We have to choose Dodgems now! I want the blue one with silver lines! Kaname-sama?"

"Uh," Kaname looked at a bit of a loss so Zero cut in with, "He'll be taking the purple with pink stars of course."

Yuuki giggled as Kaname let out a growl, but before he could regain his manly honour, "So which one is Zero having Kaname-sama?"

Zero looked slightly alarmed and tried to put his hands over the Pureblood's eyes; which started a small tussle in the queue. But the combined strength of Yuuki and Kaname managed to pin Zero against the rink edge as Kaname announced victoriously, "He's having the pink one with the yellow flowers!"

Zero couldn't help but give a small laugh as he released himself from their grip, "I'll have you know that _my _dodgem is the coolest in the rink!"

"Oh yeah?" Yuuki's eyes took on a challenging gleam, "I'll bet I can bang you more times than you can bang me!"

"Uh," Zero took a few seconds to rid his dirty mind of the mental picture Yuuki's innocuous statement had created. Of course, Kaname decided to help this process along by thwacking Kiryuu over the head. Yuuki just stood there looking slightly confused...

Fortunately, they were told to grab a dodgem before Kaname could inflict any more damage on the silver-haired prefect and they all raced to the dodgems which they had selected/been selected for them.

"Oh well," Zero sighed as he strapped himself into his dodgem and ignored the safety talk being given, 'Why on earth would you want to go on dodgems if you're not supposed to bump into people!?', "If you can't beat 'em, you might as well join 'em."

The three students sat facing each other waiting for the power to start, and Zero couldn't help but notice that each had a smile on their face...

BANG!

"Haha! Doozeball! You snooze you lose!" Kaname quickly reversed after charging head-on into Zero's dodgem before zooming off after Yuuki. Zero felt his eyebrow twitching slightly, 'Doozeball? I'll show YOU you insufferable vamp!"

Thus the battle to be the 'Master of the Dodgems' began.

* * *

30 seconds later, the battle to be the 'Master of the Dodgems' ended.

* * *

"And you lot! You stay away from this ride!"

The shouts of the angry ride attendant followed them as they ran off, trying to hide their laughter. Apparently it broke the safety rules if you bumped into each other hard enough to flip a dodgem.

Zero didn't see what the huge problem was really.

"Ohhh! Look! A merry-go-round!" Yuuki turned her huge puppy-dog eyes at the older boys, "Please please please_ please _can we go on!"

"Yuuki," Zero tried to break it to her gently, "You must be _messed_ in the HEAD if you think you're _EVER_ going to get us to go on a MERRY-GO-ROUND!"

The teardrop troops appeared in force again.

As Zero sat on a bright white plastic horse going up and down he wondered if he was compromising his masculinity by being with Yuuki.

"Mummy? Why are there two men on the horsies?"

Zero grit his teeth as yet another obnoxious child pointed at him and the pole cracked slightly as he gripped it harder. Kaname had things slightly easier as he was on the inside... and he used his shirt to cover his head. Zero had decided against this course of action after seeing the looks of the lecherous ride attendant.

'Maybe _thats_ why we haven't stopped for 5 minutes...'

Eventually however, the ride stopped, 'Funny that it took 10 minutes and the permission of most of the female members of staff' and the two boys were allowed to disembark. Only, they hadn't noticed Barney the Dinosaur lingering nearby and had to make a quick escape through the 'Forest Maze', Yuuki being dragged behind them and at a complete loss as to what was happening.

What they didn't realise as they were running through the maze was that they were actually headed for the 'Haunted House' and it took a moment to reorientate themselves after emerging from the maze. Well, after kicking a hole in the wall of the maze and escaping.

"UH! Kaname-sama, Zero-kun! I don't really want to go in there!" Yuuki looked terrified of the 'Haunted House' but both Zero and Kaname gave evil smiles and said sweetly, "But Yuuki! We so want to see it! You wouldn't deprive us of this ride after you got to choose the Merry-Go-Round?"

Yuuki gulped nervously, she hadn't realised that Kaname and Zero could be quite so evil; not towards her anyway.

She wasn't given much of a choice as the two vampires grabbed her arms and, seeing a chance of revenge for the merry-go-round, forced her inside the 'Haunted House'.

When they entered the ride though, Zero was slightly confused. The carriages that would take them through the ride had some sort of laser gun attached to them. Kaname looked as confused as he and Yuuki was hiding her face in her hands and shaking. Then the ride started forward and everything became clear; the guns were so that passengers could shoot laser targets as they passed through the 'Haunted House'.

Zero could feel his face stretching into a mad grin as he hoisted his gun, "You are going _down_!"

The Pureblood gave an answering grin as he too prepared his trigger finger.

_Pchow!_

_Pchow!_

_RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Pchow!_

_Muahahahahahaha_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

_Pchow!_

_Pchow!_

_Pchow!_

_HEH-HEH-HEH_

"I-iis it n-nearly o-over? AAHHH!"

_Pchow!_

_Pchow!_

_Pchow! Pchow! Pchow!_

They emerged from the ride with Zero and Kaname still straddling the backs of the seats in an effort to reach the last targets they'd left behind and Yuuki curled into a sobbing ball on the floor of the carriage.

A ride attendant started to make his way angrily towards the two vampires but they decided to make themselves scarce before they got banned from another ride.

"Hah-hah Kuran!" Zero jeered as the three of them ran in the opposite direction to the 'Haunted House', "I totally creamed you back there!"

Said Pureblood let out a growl before suddenly smirking and saying, "Pillow fight."

Zero suddenly jerked to a stop, "Y-you! You did NOT just say that!"

Fortunately, only three bins, the ice-cream stall, a postcard stand, two benches and a 'Helter-Skelter' mat were damaged in the ensuing fight.

And Yuuki was still clueless.

* * *

With only two hours remaining of park opening time, Yuuki was determined to visit as many rides as possible. This led to:

The 'Pirate Ship'; and a rather successful screaming battle with the people on the opposite end of the boat as the ship swung to and fro.

The 'Pedal Boats'; and the capsizing of a small boy's boat, "He was NOT GOADING YOU KIRYUU!"

The 'Test Your Strength'; "Uh, Kuran... I don't think you were meant to brake the machine..."

The 'Arcades'; "Oh please Zero! Just one more try! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase! The teddy is SO worth twenty pounds! Kaname-sama! Will you lend Zero some money?"

The 'Shooting Galleries'; "No Kiryuu! We can't go back! We only _just_ managed to convince the man you weren't a sharpshooter!"

The 'Caterpillar Rollercoaster'; "DAMMIT! WHY DON'T THEY HAVE HIGHER SUPPORT BEAMS!"

The 'Waterlogs'; "ZERO! You're not meant to push Kaname over the front!"

The 'Hairbraid Salon'; "But you'd both look so _cute_ with matching braids!"

The 'Manager's Office'; .............

"I _really _don't care whether these are all _apparently ACCIDENTS!_" the Manager of 'Benny's Fun Park' was not such a fun person and he didn't appreciate the three students having their 'fun day out'.

Yuuki was looking highly embarrassed while both Zero and Kaname sat twiddling their fingers and pointedly ignoring the security footage that was showing their day's misdemeanours.

"Oh! Now that was really _not_ our fault!" Yuuki protested against the footage of 'Loveboats' breaking down.

"Young Madam!" the Manager was breathing rather heavily by now, "If you would care to look CLOSER, you would see quite clearly that you just dropped a coin onto the tracks!"

Yuuki gave a nervous gulp as Kaname and Zero's heads shot up and they fixed her with intense glares, "T-that, I-I didn't mean, it was an accident!"

"No!" the Manager shouted, "All of you! OUT!"

The three Cross Academy students looked a little bemused and the Manager screamed, "GET OUT OF MY PARK AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Three blurs of colour suddenly disappeared from the office, leaving the Manager glaring at the door, his chest heaving.

* * *

"Oh well," Yuuki dragged her feet miserably towards the Park exit, where a brightly coloured sign proclaimed, 'Hope you come back soon!' Both Zero and Kaname let out a slight snort at this and then stared in disbelief as a Park Attendant began sticking another sign up next to it.

This sign showed a picture of Zero and Kaname in the middle of the 'Haunted House' ride; they were both standing up, each with two guns and expressions of extreme concentration. This sign proclaimed, 'Warning: Banned from Park!"

"Wow!," Yuuki breathed softly, "YOU'RE FAMOUS!"

The two vampires couldn't help but laugh at her turnabout of mood and as they walked through the exit Yuuki was once again bounding happily along, "Wasn't that great Kaname-sama, Zero-kun!? Wasn't that just the BEST DAY EVER!?"

Zero imagined what the three of them looked like as they walked through the car park; two boys and a girl, all a little sunburned, all with kinda frizzy hair, one with a Barbie Hairband, two with little bits of sick on them, all with random bits of candyfloss, all with bright hairbraids, two with lumps on their heads...

He couldn't help but give another warm laugh as Kaname slung his arm around her waist and he slung his arm over her shoulders, "Yeah Yuuki, it was the best day ever."

* * *

A/N I hope you all enjoyed! If you have any questions or comments please feel free to review or PM me. Also, I'd love to hear if any of you have ideas about other rides and fun things that could happen on them! I had so many ideas but I felt the story was dragging out a bit so it would be fun if you could send me your suggestions in a chapter and maybe I could add a couple of out takes with your work!


End file.
